User blog:Sakura0Xavier/Possible Wikia Events!
Heya there fellow PriPara fans! I know this wikia is pretty lonely and dead and very few of us edit much but even so we still are here to have fun and enjoy using the wikia and so I thought to make some events up. I'll tell you the name of the events, if it was canon or fanon, what you do in the events, what you need to take part in an event and other details like what you can gain from the event and such! If you want to contact me I created a discord server so we can all come and speak together about anything and everything! https://discord.gg/349nbxz Halloween Events' As the title says this event would take place during a week prior and after halloween for the Role-Play events but the rest will take over the whole month of October to give us enough chance to edit, I understand not everyone has all the time in the world after all to edit, and we can all RP in the time where we enjoy sweets, scary mansions or show off your own creativity/drawing skills during other events like the Scary Coord Event! This, of course, is something we take from canon as we have seen the idols have much fun going through some creepy and fun events during Pripara. This event would be called Spook Event The event would have some fun events like; 1. Scary Coord Event A scare contest to see who can be the scariest of them all! Of course this would mean someone would need to judge this as the rest create a scary coord, this one I think I would be happy to have you work a month in advance or more, if you wanna start this coord design shoot. The rules would be as followed; * The coords/costumes must be your work and no one elses! We are looking at your creativity and such so it isn't very creative if you just take a coord and change it's colours or steal someone else's, if I find out you did this you can suffer disqualification or worse! *No rude or things that are over the rating of 16. I don't wan't scary costumes of monsters from films and such, please remind not all of us are very old and most are young - below the age of 17 - and this is a kids show after all. Some references to movies are fine as long as they aren't something stupid and something that you couldn't show a little kid/your granny! Your coord will not count if you ignore this rule! *Be nice and supportive and judge well. While judging I do not want to see some people saying: "It's rubbish" or "It's not scary enough!" explain to them what makes it bad, what makes it good and everything in between, if you need an example of it then I will be creating pages for each event which will have more details for you to look at. *No copying other people. If you see someone is making a vampire costume, don't go and make sure yours is a vampire costume. I am not saying you can't have the same costume because of course there is a chance I could stat drawing a coord of a devil and say another user draws one as well and we post it. I am just saying if I post mine first and I saw the user post theirs and they had the same style as mine but minor changes that would not be allowed. Unless I see a signature that doesn't match the user, the first person who placed that drawing up will go through to the comp. (There can be some differences if I see some evidence of the fact you did it first and such) Better get your paper, pens, pads and other items ready! 2.Trick-Or-Treat! This will be a Role-playing event where our idols can go into a big scary mansion on a quest to find the sweets at the end. You can do this with others or yourself! You will need a few things to do this although; *Have an idol ( duh) that isn't in a storyline. Why? So we don't muck up your story. If, say my character Yuki, went along, with say Night's character Arata, then not only do we have two completely different stories being thrown into one but we also have different terms. It doesn't work either since Arata and Yuki are from different countries. *So the next rule is, your idol must be in the same country as another idol you are with. As I said before, it does't make sense how Yuki got from Parinburgh to over to Arata place just to do have some holiday fun! Especially when in my storyline going to PriPara is illegal. It doesn't work! *Use some logic. I don't wanna find your idols just ran past all the ghosts and zombies and never flinched before grabbing the candy at a very uncreative place, i.e. at the end of the corridor. Show off your creativity yes, but don't make your idols fly and dance past monsters. I don't know about you but if some zombie came out and screamed for brains I would be terrified! *Work together. You are RPing together, why argue and not work together. I understand if your idols don't get along at the start and become friends or whatever but I don't want to fix arguments in chat. Talk to each other and come up with a plan! Christmas Events' This event would be called Holiday Event Easter Events' The event would be called Bunny Event 'MORE SOON WAIT AND WE WILL GET ONTO OTHER EVENTS' [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'''The Trump Card Queen,]] Sakky is here! 14:43, April 2, 2017 (UTC)''' Category:Blog posts